


Shattered

by Yutahana



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Gen, M/M, NCT as gemstones, a little bit of romance, inspired by houseki no kuni, nct ot21!, their hair is their gem uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 04:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18909622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yutahana/pseuds/Yutahana
Summary: For a thousand years peace was kept throughout the land, balanced by the two kingdoms of Pearl and Gem. All united againts the common enemy, the Wicked Blood Diamond. But what will happen once another threat appears? What will happen when kingdoms turned againts each other? Betrayal. Hatred. Love. Lost. It will all shatter us in the end.





	Shattered

It was raining on the moor. The beautiful Crystal Palace was blessed by the rain, watering its garden of flowers. By the main hall was a pool. A large pool filled with moon jellyfishes, giant lilly pads, and stone relics hidden beneath the surface. Right beside the pool was the Diamond Prince, Lee Taeyong, sitting down watching the rain drop on the grass landscape. 

The Prince, known for his lovely charms and kind heart was loved by all the people throughout the land. Little did they know, Taeyong secretly hated being born a Diamond. He doesn't like the royal life that he was born with. Everyone would always be so protective over him, making it hard for him to grow up like a normal child. If normal even  _do_ exist in this world. He knows, even though he was alone by the pool, someone was  _bound_ to be watching him.

A sound could be heard coming from behind him, footsteps that were slowly approaching. It was none other than the prince's royal advisor and  _dear friend_ , Doyoung the Saphire. 

"Your grace," he bowed his head, "the King and Queen requests your presence at the Royal Chamber."

Taeyong sighed and looked down on his reflection. The rain drop keps rushing down so he couldn't see his face clearly. Only a broken reflection.

" _Your grace?"_ Doyoung called again.

Taeyong looked away from the pool and stood up,  
"I thought i told you not to call me that" he smiled.

Doyoung sighed and shook his head, Taeyong was always hard to handle with.  
"Fine fine," he said, "but can we  _please hurry_? your parents are waiting."

Taeyong walked side by side with Doyoung. His bright diamond hair reflected light towards all direction with every movement he makes. Doyoung's shimmering saphire hair, aglowed a beautiful ocean blue as they made their way towards the Royal Chamber.

* * *

 Taeyong's parent were the decendants of the great White Diamond. Like all the other gems, they all had 1 great ancestor far before them. They were called  
The First Born Gems. Ancient and sacred gems who stood as tall as pilars. Some had the ability to summon mantras, posses super speed or amazing strength. All those abilities were passed down to generations and generations of gems, but slowly, all history of it became forgotten to present gems. Only a few were left to cary those abilities.

The Diamonds were always considered as royal gems according to history. A long time ago, back when the First Born first walked amongs the earth, the gems were at war fighting for the planet. It happened long after humans had dissapeared. During the war, gems pledged their loyalty to the most powerful gems of their time. Among them were White Diamond, The Pearls of the East, and Black Opal. Gems like Saphire, Ruby, and Emerald pledged their faith to White Diamond. The Pearls of the East had noble gems such as Jade, Alexandrite, and Spinel as their allies. Meanwhile Black Opal was supported by Topaz and all Opal gems.

The fight didn't last long, because soon the  _real_ enemy had appear. 

Blood Diamond.  
A powerful dark gem whose soul purpose was to conquer the worlds and enslave gems. Blood Diamond was a wicked gem who posessed dark magic. Her magic comes from the life force of other gems, the core of their gems. The more gems she captivated, the more life force she obtains and the stronger she becomes.

Before she appeared, Black Opal,  who was said to have the ability to see visions of the future, warned the other gems that a dangerous threat was coming. The other gems didn't believed it, and ever since that moment, Black Opal felt as if things weren't worth it anymore, and so she backed down from the fight and vowed to never sit on any throne until the enemy is defeated.

Luckly the other gems united againts Blood Diamond and defetead her once and for all. In that battle, the gems saw leadership in White Diamond  _and_ a Pearl named Okaye. The results were 2 different kingdoms, one shall rule in the south and one in the east. The gems were free to choose which family they would serve, and for the Topaz, they divided by 2 so each could serve the other family.

Thus explaining to us the histroy of gems.

Taeyong and Doyoung entered the Royal Chamber, walking down on the marble floor. Infront of them, lies a crystal throne in the center of the room. The throne was made from the same crystal that forged the palace. Sitting on the throne was the Diamond King, Taeyong's father. And right beside him was a beautiful Diamond wearing a white drapped down lace dress, smilling at the two of them. It was the Queen herself.

"Your Majesty" Taeyong and Doyoung bowed.

The King tilted his head in courtesy and spoke,   
"My son, today our kingdom will welcome a few guests from the Eastern Empire. I hope you will give them a warm welcome."

Taeyong nodded and said to the King, "Of course father, but mind i ask who our guests are?"

The King smiled and cleared his throat, "The Prince is coming to visit us with his party. Remember him? Young prince Sicheng and his noble gems"

Taeyong's face lit up by the mention of his childhood friend. He had missed all the times they were away.  
"Of course i remember," he said. "The infamous Qian Kun of the imperial Jade is hard to forget." Taeyong smiled.

"And that young archer as well" the Queen added.

"Yes him too" Taeyong laughed.

"Very well then," the King said, "you shall greet them at the main entrance by the moon pool. I'm sure they'll feel comfortable for as long as they stay."

As the King finished talking, the crown's royal advisor, Johnny the Emerald entered the room with his beautiful forest green hair flowing ever so gently.  
He bowed to the King and spoke, "Your Majesty, our guests are arriving."

And with that, Taeyong and Doyoung excused themselves out of the room and walked towards the main hall.

 

* * *

 At the distance, 3 horse-drawn carriage made from silk pearls were approaching steadily towards the castle gates, all pulled by white andalusians wearing a white pearl rein. Bellow the main hall's staircase, Taeyong and Doyoung were accompanied by servants, some held small welcoming gifts and the others were to help carry the luggage.

Finally the horses entered the gates and stopped by the lobby. The first carriage door opened and a tall Alexandrite walked out, wearing a dark navy blue coat and a sword in his left pocket. It was Yukhei, the protector of the Eastern Kingdom. The Alexandrites pledged to always serve and protect each royal pearl family. Soon after, an imperial Jade got off and it was none other than the prince's royal advisor, Kun. The last passanger had got off and it was the Pearl Prince, walking down the carriage with his milky white hair dancing gently with the wind. Sicheng was first in line for the Eastern throne, born a few years apart from Taeyong who was  _also_ destined to be king.

In the second carriage, was Sicheng's most trust worthy guards. A young Spinel named Yangyang who has mastered the arts of bow and arrow, and a Sunstone spear wielder named Dejun. The last carriage door opened and revealed it's last passengers. A Moonstone who stood less than the average height walked out, followed by a Black Opal who is supposedly is a Healer with a handome face.

"Welcome to the Crystal Empire, Prince Sicheng" Doyoung announced.

Sicheng bowed and smiled in return and said, "Thank you for accepting my stay at your beautiful kingdom. It's been a long time since i've last visit, but i'm sure we'll enjoy our time here."

"Stay for as long as you please," Doyoung smiled and gestured towards the servants. Some of them walked towards the carriages while some handed the gifts prepared. "These are some welcoming gifts, and they will guide you to where you'll be staying."

"Thank you" Kun smilled, and they went off towards the other direction, moving further away.

Taeyong took a glance at Sicheng and thought to himself, Sicheng had grown up since their last visit. He had missed all his childhood days studying and preparing for the throne. He missed the times when he would go on adventures and ride by the shore line with his friend. He missed having him by his side.

 

* * *

 Later that night...

Taeyong was just finishing up on his studies, ready to go back to his room to lie down and rest. He grabbed his books, along with his lantern and made his way towards the corridors. Taeyong purposely passed by the moon pool to see it's reflection from above. He was on the second floor but from there he could still clearly see the pool glitter under the twilight. He dropped his books on the floor gently and put his lantern above them. He then looked up to the sky, admiring the garden of stars that shone above him. The moon was beautiful, aglowing a soft light around it. Suddenly, he hears a voice...

"When the sun rises in the west and sets in the east,"

Taeyong's breath hitched up. He held tight onto the balcony.

"When the moutains blown like leafs by the wind,"  
The voice moved closer, and  _closer_. Until it stopped.

"That's when i'll see you again..." Taeyong finished the line.

He turned around, stunned and shocked but deep down he had hoped for something like this to happen. 

It was Sicheng.

It was  _his_ voice singing. 

Taeyong stood there unable to move, his mouth all dried up and his throat felt clogged up, unable to speak.   
Sicheng smiled at him, his eyes were filled with joy, but it was also starting to get teary.

"How are you Taeyong?" he said in a soft voice.

Taeyong moved closer to Sicheng, slowly. His eyes were  _also_ tearing up. As he did, he took short breaths that would hitch up in his lungs. Finally, Taeyong and Sicheng were standing almost  _face to face_. Sicheng gulped, he feared that Taeyong would be angry at him for showing up so suddenly after all these years.

All these years he wasted,  _without him._

Sicheng took a deep breath and opened his mouth, "I'm-"

He was cut off by Taeyong suddenly embracing him, holding him tight and burrying his face on the crook of Sicheng's nape. Sicheng was shocked by this sudden movements, but slowly he puts his arms around Taeyong and returned his embrace, holding him tight and endearingly. Taeyong never realized how much he missed him until he felt tears running down his face. Sicheng could hear Taeyong's softs sobs, and he could also feel his neck getting wet because of the tears.  
But he paid no attention and instead held him tighter.

"I've missed y-you." Taeyong said inbetween the sobs. "so much."

Sicheng patted Taeyong's back as he said this, and said to him in an oh-so-soft voice,  
"i miss you too."

Finally, after all those years spent being apart, Taeyong was finally reunited with his friend,  _his closest friend_. Sicheng was finally with him. He was actually holding him, caressing Taeyong's hair. He'd missed doing this with Sicheng, missed holding onto him and not letting him go. He'd missed him so much that it hurted to ever think that they would be apart. He missed being with him, laughing, not giving care to the world around them. Together, they were finally reunited.

Together, they finally,  _glowed._

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ITS FINALLY HEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!  
> i would like to thank you, the readers for taking your time to read my writting><  
> this story wouldn't have happened without the help of my dear friend barrs! the plot we made together turned out better than expected! and i thank her so much for being patient with me <3
> 
> enjoy your reading loves~


End file.
